


Assorted Requests [Open]

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Requests, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Opening up requests for one shots! Read the rules and please keep all the requests on chapter one for organization purposes! <3
Comments: 54
Kudos: 16





	1. Rules/Requests

I’ve decided to open up requests for a few reasons but I won’t bore you with those aside from its a good way to expand my writing. There are only a few rules although that may change in the future.

Rules/other information:

-No reader x whoever requests

-Be respective and kind

-I write anything from smut to fluff and of course angst

\- angst has a mysterious way of drawing me in

\- I’ll basically write any ship or kink. I’ll let you know if it’s something I can’t do but I’m pretty flexible and open minded

-I may do the requests a little out of order but I’ll try my best to do them as I receive them

\- Chapters will have individual warnings in the notes so please be aware of that

\- I won’t write anything related to the actor and not the character

-Please specifiy the setting/their ages. I write them a lot as little kids because they are adorable but if you dont want that let me know. A simple precanon (kids) or precanon (adults) or a simple post canon is fine. Just let me know :)

\- I write third person limited which means I write in one of the characters point of view. I’ll probably pick who ever I think would tell the story better (if there’s more than one character) but if you have a preference for who’s telling the story let me know.

I think that’s all~  
Let me know in the comments (on this chapter) anything you want to see written! I’ll try my best and do them in a timely manner. If you have any questions I’ll do my best to answer them.


	2. Just Another Story [Klaus; Angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @TwistedIllusions who gave the prompt- 
> 
> can you write about (post apocalypse) the siblings (FINALLY) find out that Klaus died trying to get Luther out of that club. And that Ben was who encouraged him to get Luther to leave, even though Klaus was in the thick of withdrawal and probably shouldn’t have gone at all? Maybe Ben is alive and mad at himself? Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is like 100% pure angst and a huge buildup just to leave you high and dry... Honestly I blame it on Black Friday. 
> 
> I was thinking of doing something with a magic eight ball and fluff that slowly decends into angst but no, black friday had to seep into my soul and turn me into an angst machine.
> 
> This is a pity party featuring talk a lot Klaus and a semi functioning family.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I convinced a nun there wasn't an afterlife?" He says, his words slurred from one too many beers.

Ben looks from his book, the blue hue flickering off his body as he shoots a glare. He was there when this story wasn't a story. He knows how ridiculous it is.

"It's really funny," he smiles to himself, playing with the can's tab. Pushing it up and down as it becomes weaker and weaker before threatening to break off.

Nobody is listening to him, as usual.

Allison swirls her Bloody Mary around, the bandages around her neck strain each time she drinks. It's concerning but none of his business.

Luther is playing an old record for their pity party. An 'we saved the world, we guess' party. A party three months overdue because of strained relationships.

They sit in the living room, a drink in each of their hands, a silence growing around them. He can't help but think if Vanya wasn't here there wouldn't be this tense air, this awkward tension. The type you can cut with a knife and put in a jar for a rainy day.

It's terrible.

He takes another sip of his beer.

"I was high at the time," he continues, uncaring if anyone is listening, "And I was upset that my dealer decided to bail on me that day."

Vanya leans her head against her hand, listening to the music that flows around them. Her eyes drift shut, her lips open to quietly hum the classic tune. She taps the tune on her pants before raising her fingers and snapping.

Diego tenses up beside her, his hand instinctively clench around the beer can in his hand. He relaxes after a moment, looking around to see if anyone noticed what he did. Everyone acts like they didn't.

"It was easy you know? To convince someone that we only created the idea of an afterlife because we are afraid of death. The concept that we die and that's that is what fuels our desire for something more.”

The timer goes off.

He looks over at it, it rings a loud annoying sound. The vibrations cause it to jump around on the floor. He leans over and picks it up, spinning the center, resetting it. He's allowed to have another beer now.

He doesn't though, he's still working on the one in his hand. He's only timing himself so he doesn't go over the edge, so he doesn't plunge in the water of relapse. He's supposed to be sober now and that means no drugs and timing his alcohol consumption even if it's annoying.

"I thought it was funny although Ben disagreed. What was the point he had asked me and I shrugged and told him it didn't matter."

Ben closes his book.

"I knew for a fact at the time we have an afterlife and after experiencing it first hand I feel guilty. I can't help it really. That nun probably won't experience it now, at least not as good as she should have because of me."

He smiles a sad smile as he sips the last of his beer. He crinkles the can up before sitting it down on the floor, beside the timer. He doesn't move to get another beer, he doesn't feel like drinking anymore.

"You've experienced it?" Five says, using a small umbrella to swirl his concoction he calls alcohol.

He leans back against the couch, closing his eyes, letting the warmth settle in his stomach. He didn't really think anyone was listening. "I guess although I experienced more of the journey than the afterlife. Death is a bummer," Ben's blue aura flickers again.

Luther whispers something to Allison.

"I suppose you were high when this happened?" Diego says, leaning towards him, an uncomfortable glint in his eyes.

"You all have such little faith," he says with a tilt to his head and a smile on his lips. "How do you think I talked to daddy dearest? He wasn't coming to me so I had to go to him."

It comes out wrong. It does, he knows because the air grows uncomfortable around him and he gets the urge to leave. He wraps a hand around the dog tags that hang against his neck, the cold metal brings him comfort.

Allison scribbles on her notebook before flashing it at him. The word isn’t as neatly written as usual. "Suicide?" She asks, a coldness settles between them, all of them. She asks the question no one wanted to ask.

"Murder," he mouths back to her, to them, to anyone actively listening to this stupid conversation. "Accidental," he adds on as an afterthought because he doesn't have any hard feelings about it. 

"But weren't you with Luther that night?" Diego inquires, his voice low, touchy.

Vanya is quiet, too quiet. Inferior complexes are hard to shake, some part of her has to be struggling with the fact that she's extraordinary. She's one of them now, they stand on equal ground.

"I was trying to get him to come home,” he says, watching Vanya's eyes glow with recognition. She looks as if she might speak, as if she might join in this conversation.

She does.

"You wouldn't be here if you died," she says as if it's some big revelation. He supposes it might be.

"Yeah...yeah you're right."

Ben flickers again, for a moment he's see-through but he's back to being corporal before it's concerning. He sits there, book in his lap, his mouth shut. Unnaturally so, maybe he's still shy or possibly he's guilty.

He knows it was his fault he ended up going to the nightclub in the first place. When he was withdrawing, detoxing until his stomach churned with all the rotten substances his body needed to be purged of.

Ben convinced him.

He doesn't blame Ben.

"At that club?" Luther asks, still taking this conversation seriously although he could have decided not to.

"Yeah."

Ben looks away.

"Thanks for coming after me," Luther says, probably figuring it was his fault he went to that club. "I didn't know you-" he swallows, roughly, his train of thought ends.

"Ben?" Five said as he set down his nearly full drink.

"I'm sorry," Ben says his first words in almost an hour. They are hoarse, drawn-out, he doesn't give any eye contact. "I shouldn't have-" he swallows- "you weren't in any condition to go but I forced you to go anyway."

"You aren't sorry," he hisses playfully, toeing the can on the floor.

"Why can't I be? I didn't mean for you to go through all that. I thought you were being a stubborn prick, not a PTSD riddled-"

"PTSD?" Allison writes again, shoving the notebook towards him.

They didn't know back then, at that time they didn't know. Vietnam hadn't even come up to any of them until recently. Diego was the one to bring it up, to spoil them all. To let them all know he's sensitive to the stupid things they do.

Like yelling or playing loud music. Which is why they are playing one of their Dad's old classic records. One so old the cover has been rubbed off.

"Yeah, PTSD," he sighs, taping a finger off her notebook. "I had my first PTSD attack in that club along with years worth of pent up withdrawal...you could say death was more of a remedy than anything. Aside from dad it wasn't all that bad compared to the pain of detoxing on a dancefloor war zone .”

_Ding_

The timer goes off again. He picks it up gingerly and turns it off. He doesn't bother resetting it.


	3. Bonny the Bunny [Vanya & Luther; Bonding]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Justanaccount who gave the prompt-
> 
> Can you write one where vanya is forbidden to leave the Academy unsupervised at like age 15 cuz reggie calls her weak and defenceless so luther agrees to take her out because she’s sick of being locked in the mansion all of the time. Also vanya being embarrassed by this. I like fics to be sweet and fluffy like cotton candy with a hint of angst <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely tried to keep this fluffy but it just has this really angsty air about it or maybe I’m crazy and it doesn’t...Either way I think it’s cute even though it’s simple.
> 
> Also features Reggie giving a lecture and Grace being a good mother.

"An empire is only as strong as its weakest link," her father drawls on, tapping the pawn chess piece along the chest board as he calculates his next move. She stares at him, at the steady movements his hands make each time he makes a play.

He sits it down then spins the board and plays the other side. He's playing himself, which she thinks is a self-defeating process but she digresses.

"And?" She says, impatiently, unsure of what that has to do with her simply wanting to go outside. To take a walk or go to that one park they always drive by, anything really. She's going stir-crazy being cooped up in the house every day.

"You are that link young lady and as such would be too much of a liability to go out unintended." He picks up the king and holds the marble piece in his palm. He looks at it as if pondering its very nature before setting it back down with a sigh.

"Seven I will simply not allow you to be the reason our resolve is weakened. If you were to become injured or kidnapped it would provide a unwelcomed distraction.”

She bites her tongue to prevent from saying anything out of line although she wants to. She has that urge to tell him that nobody would care if she got hurt or kidnapped. She's the weakest link because her chain has been rusted over and is close to snapping.

Nobody cares enough to repair her chain- the only thing that keeps her connected to her siblings.

————————————————————

"I'll be fine," Luther says, batting at their mother's hand. "I'm not a little kid anymore," he says, fixing his hair from her overabundance of loving touches. 

"You'll always be my baby," their mother coos, kissing his forehead despite his protests. He mumbles a series of mom and stop while she smothers him with love and worry. "It's a big world out there sweetie."

"I'm just going to the store," Luther rolls his eyes at her worrying. He doesn't soak it up like Diego tends to.

Another kiss on his forehead and their mother finally feels ready enough to let him go. He gives her a smile as he leaves and she watches him walk down the sidewalk.

She stands there, peering out of the living room. Watching as if she was worried someone would see her although she didn't really need to. She was just being self-conscious.

Her mother wrinkles her apron in worry before walking into the kitchen to start on dinner.

This is it.

She walks slowly to the door, looking at the metal knob. She could open it, go outside, just breathe in the fresh air for a moment. She just wants to feel the cold breeze on her skin and soak up the sun's rays. Is that too much to ask?

No one would even know.

She opens the door, slowly, not wanting to alert anyone of her wrongdoings. It's not that simple, it's never simple because she opens the door and there's Luther staring at her with his arms crossed.

She yelps and stumbles backward. 

He grasps her shoulder and pulls her outside, shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing?" He asks her although she should be asking him what he's doing.

"I was just going outside."

"By yourself?"

She looks away as pink tints her cheeks. She nods, unable to say it. She braces herself for the lecture. The lecture he's going to parrot from their father no doubt.

'You can't go out on your own Number Seven! You are just too weak to ever hope to fair in the harsh world we live in.'

Luther's breathes produce little fog clouds as he looks down upon her. His eyes set as if he's going to start lecturing and she knows she deserves it.

"Couldn't you have asked me to take you instead of staring at me like that?" He asks as he sticks a hand in his pocket.

"Sorry," she apologizes while her face heats up despite the cold. He pulls out a list from his pocket and reads it over, seriously, glancing up to her like he's waiting for her to do something. "Can I come?" She whispers as her voice tries to hide itself away from embarrassment.

"I suppose you can tag along," he turns away and begins walking down the stairs while he folds the list up. She trails behind with a newfound fire burning in her heart.

————————————————————

Luther places a bar of soap in the basket before marking off the item on the list with a black permanent marker. She stays by his side, quiet, obedient, unsure of whether the tension she's sensing is all in her head or not.

The list is short.

Only three items are on it, soap, apples, and milk. They get them quickly and she admires each and every row.

She's never been grocery shopping before. Half the items on the shelf are completely foreign to her, like the chocolate or to these things called sausages. She picks up a package here or there and looks it over as they go.

Luther picks up a jar of marshmallow fluff, one such jar that is nowhere on the list. She stares at it intently, letting it click that Luther is getting that for Five. 

"Five likes it," Luther informs her, breaking the silence that has grown around them. 

"Won't Dad be angry?" She asks and he smiles with a tilt to his head.

"He'll be angrier that you left without saying a word."

A shiver crawls up her spine but she just turns her attention to a wall of candy as they walk to the check outline. She looks it over, picking up random candy to read about. Dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate...what's the difference?

She struggles with the thought that there may be no difference. 

Luther extends his hand to her after he unloads his basket. She tilts her head and he rolls his eyes. "Do you want those?" He asks and she nods as a blush travels across her face. 

He pays for everything with cash and receives three dollar bills back for change. He gives her the chocolate bar after he gets the bag and she smiles.

She opens it, slowly as they walk to the exit. Only stopping when she notices a claw machine, at least that's what it says it on the side. There are bunnies and chickens and cute little eggs inside. She for a brief moment smiles to herself because it's all so adorable.

"Do you want to play?" Luther asks but he's already feeding it a dollar before she answers. He gingerly takes the chocolate bar from her. "I'll hold this for you," She nods and he takes a step back. 

She grasps the handle of the movement lever, more formally called a joystick she believes. She moves it experimentally left and right, back and forth until she feels as if she's understanding the concept. "You're doing good," Luther says beside her as he leans over to watch her movements. She positions the claw just above a pink bunny before pressing the big red button.

The crane descends and grasps the bunny's head, lifting it up briefly before dropping it. "That was close," Luther smiles at her as he puts another dollar in the machine.

"Just position it a little to the left this time," he says as she licks her lips, staring at the bunny. She moves the claw a little to the left and presses the red button. Her heart thumps again and again as the claw descends in slow motion, it opens and catches the bunny in its jaw.

It picks the bunny up.

Slowly the claw moves along the track, it's Destination is a little box where she could retrieve her prize. The bunny begins to wiggle, its body falls out of the claw's grasp but it's still being carried along by its ear. "Almost," Luther says beside her, feeling just as much anticipation as she is.

The bunny drops down the hole.

She leans over and picks it up, gently, the fur is soft and she just can't help but smile. He gives her the chocolate bar back with a look of pride. 

"You won!" He gives her a celebratory pat on the back while she buries her face in the bunny's head. She hopes he can't see her blush.

————————————————————

She nibbles on the chocolate as they leave. It's a little melted but it's delicious, rich in flavors she hadn't known she would grow to crave.

"I'm terrible at those things," he laughs as they walk, carrying the bags in one hand as he brushes a hand through his hair with the other. "The bunny is adorable...what are you naming it?"

She looks at it with a fondness, holding the soft fur beneath her fingertips as if it was her world. "I'm thinking Bonny," she rubs the ears.

Luther chuckles but makes no comment.

————————————————————

'That item is nothing more than something you have an irrational attachment to.' 

She stops just outside the door of their house, holding the bunny against her chest as she feels the sensation of embarrassment. She's grown a sense of attachment to an item her father will say makes her weak, makes her even more useless.

It's a stupid item.

"Are you coming or what?" Luther says as he holds the door open, impatiently.

She walks inside, ignoring her negative thoughts. "Bonny is cute," she says, defending her childish obsession and he pets her, pets the cute little bunny. 

She smiles as her bad thoughts drift away. His hands ruffle through the bag before he hands her the other chocolate bars. "Don't get eat them all at once, you'll get sick," He teases her hair before walking into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

She squeezes Bonny against her chest and hides a smile behind her ears.


End file.
